tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Tadukoo Bible Plugin Beta Changelog
You can see what changes were made to each file on the GitHub commits page. Change Log Navigation Tadukoo Bible Plugin Main Page Release Beta - You are here. Alpha Beta 0.9 (October 4, 2014) Books Added * Joshua * Judges * Ruth * 1 Samuel * 2 Samuel * 1 Kings * 2 Kings * 1 Chronicles * 2 Chronicles * Ezra * Nehemiah * Esther * Job Tadukoo Bible Books (TBB) Changes * List book now does not have new pages for each book. ** This condenses it so that it fits into one list book. Beta 0.7 (September 20, 2014) Books Added * 1 Thessalonians * 2 Thessalonians * 1 Timothy * 2 Timothy * Titus * Philemon * Hebrews * James * 1 Peter * 2 Peter * Ecclesiastes * Song of Songs/Solomon Command Changes * /bible books book ** Added new information for some books. *** Joshua through Job. *** Ecclesiastes and Song of Songs. *** 1 Thessalonians through 2 Peter. Configuration Changes * Added Version and startup-checks. ** Both decide whether the config.yml will be checked. Beta 0.5 (September 1, 2014) Books Added * Galatians * Ephesians * Philippians * Colossians * Jude * Revelation Command Changes *All commands that include a book can have spaces in the book name. /bible send * Now shows "->" before the verse. /bible getbook */bible getbook list **Gives you a book that lists all the available Minecraft books. */bible getbook random translation **Gives you a random book. /bible sendbook * Now sends a message to the player receiving the book. * /bible sendbook "anonymous" translation ** Allows you to send a book anonymously to another player. /bible info * /bible info "permissions" ** Shows a list of permissions. * /bible info permission ** Shows information about a permission. /bible books book * Now has new aliases. * Genesis through Deuteronomy have updated information. * Psalms and Proverbs have updated information. * Matthew through 2 Corinthians have updated information. * 1 through 3 John have updated information. * Jude and Revelation have new information. * Galatians through Colossians have new information. /bible translation translation * Now has new aliases. * KJV has updated information. /bible help command * Updated to include new aliases for /bible translation. * Updated to include /bible info "permissions". * Updated to include /bible getbook list. * Updated to include /bible getbook random. * Updated to show that /bible sendbook now requires the book and part. * Updated to include /bible send and /bible sendbook's anonymous option and permission. * Updated to include /bible announce's option. * Updated to include new aliases for /bible books. /bible announce * Can now do rather than * Now shows the reference in the broadcast. Permission Changes TadukooBible.verse.send * Default is now ops only. TadukooBible.verse.receive * Allows you to receive verses through /bible send. * Default: true TadukooBible.book.receive * Allows you to receive books through /bible sendbook. * Default: true TadukooBible.anonymous.verse * Allows you to send a verse to another player anonymously. * Default: op TadukooBible.anonymous.book * Allows you to send a book to another player anonymously. * Default: op TadukooBible.anonymous.* * Gives the two above permissions. Config Changes None this version. Other changes (Usually just code) *MainCommandExecutor was renamed to CommandsExec. *Commands package renamed to cmdhandling. *cmdhandling package now does general things, while the commands package does command specific things. *Created package commands to handle the commands. **Includes Args class to handle general things. **Includes classes to handle command specific things. *CMDRandom class renamed to Randomcmd. *Randomize class created in cmdhandling to handle random things. *Made EnumPerms to handle /info permission. *Updated Tadukoo Bible Books to v.1.0. **Now verse numbers are in bold with no space before the first word of a verse. **Now each book of the Bible has a separate file for its Minecraft books. **All books have been updated using this new version. Beta 0.4 (August 17, 2014) Books Added *Proverbs *Acts *Romans *1 Corinthians *2 Corinthians Command Changes *Now you can use spaces in book names for certain commands. **e.g. "1 John" rather than "1John" or "Song of Songs" rather than "SongofSongs" *There are now more aliases (abbreviations) for the books of the Bible. */bible book # # translation **Can now use aliases: /bible alias book # # translation ***Aliases: read, verseread, readverse, vread, and readv. **Can now type /bible book #:verse # translation ***Works with aliases as well. */bible send translation or /bible send translation **Sends a verse to another player. */bible getbook **Now next and previous skip books that are currently unavailable. */bible info book|"plugin"|"books"|"translations" page **Allows you to view plugin, book, or translation info or lists now. */bible plugin **Shows plugin information. */bible books book **Can now type a book for info about it. */bible translation translation **Can now type a translation for info about it. */bible config value **Using /bible config list to list all the settings has been updated to include the other settings. */bible meaningless_parameters **Now tells you to type /bible help for help. Permission Changes *Added TadukooBible.verse.send **Allows use of /bible send. *Added TadukooBible.info.plugin **Allows use of /bible plugin and using /bible info for plugin info. *TadukooBible.info.book **Required to use /bible info for book info. *TadukooBible.info.translation **Required to use /bible info for translation info. Config Changes *Can now configure Default Book, Chapter, Verse, and Part. Other Changes (Usually just code) *method sendToPlayer changed to sendVerseToPlayer and includes the reference. **Now also calls savepRecs rather than having everything call both methods by themselves. *method sendInfoToPlayer made for use with /bible information *Now SONG is a "command" (Listed in EnumCmds like FIRST, SECOND, and THIRD, used for handling when a player includes spaces in certain book names). **Has not been checked yet, as Song of Songs is not available in this version yet. This may need improved or changed in the future. *EnumBooks now includes more aliases. *EnumBooks and EnumChps now have a default method. *Book and translation information is now stored completely in EnumBooks and EnumTrans rather than in yml files. *Lists package renamed to Info. **This package will include the information used with /bible help, info, plugin, books, and translations. *BooksList renamed to Books. **bookList method renamed to list. **This class will include information about books. *isBook method changed to handle "1st", "2nd", "3rd", and "song" books. (e.g. 1 John, 2 John, 3 John, and Song of Songs) **This may have removed warnings about having to type a book name rather than typing just a 1, 2, 3, or song of. *EnumTrans now includes an aliasList String for use with translation info. *MainCommandExecutor now handles too many/not enough args issues and sorting out args for some commands. *Added the extra bits in EnumChps to prepare for future books being added. *Tadukoo Bible Books (a separate plugin I use to make the in game books) **Updated so that there isn't a blank line before a new chapter. **Be thankful I updated all the books, this currently takes between 6 and 15 seconds per chapter of the Bible. ***With the current books, this equals out to about 1 hour 33 minutes 59 seconds. **Just imagine, I have to do this if I ever make changes to TadukooBibleBooks (the plugin I use to make the books). ***I plan to update it for Beta 0.5 of this plugin, but I'll probably update it before I add the new books so that I don't have to do it all at once. Beta 0.3 (July 31, 2014) Books Added *Psalms Command Changes *Aliases for books are fixed for /bible getbook and /bible givebook. *Added /bible previous translation **Aliases: pre, prev, back, before, and b4. **Shows you the Bible verse before the one you last read. **Gives a message if trying to go before Genesis 1:1. **Requires permission: TadukooBible.verse.previous *Added /bible next translation **Aliases: forward, for, after, aft, nextverse, versenext, nextv, and vnext. **Shows you the Bible verse after the one you last read. **Gives a message if trying to go after 3 John 1:14. **Requires permission: TadukooBible.verse.next *Added /bible last translation **Aliases: saved, save, load, lastverse, verselast, lastv, vlast, savedverse, savedverse, vsaved, savedv, vsave, versesave, loadverse, verseload, vload, and loadv. **Shows you the Bible verse you last read. **Requires permission: TadukooBible.verse.last */bible givebook **Command name changed to /bible sendbook **Added aliases: sendbook, booksend, sendbible, and biblesend. **Permission changed to TadukooBible.book.send */bible help page **Now uses EnumHelp for page. This allows for more keywords and easier updates in the future. Permission Changes *Added TadukooBible.* *Gives all permissions. *Added TadukooBible.verse.previous **Allows use of /bible previous **Default: true *Added TadukooBible.verse.next **Allows use of /bible next **Default: true *Added TadukooBible.verse.last **Allows use of /bible last **Default: true *Added TadukooBible.book.send **Allows use of /bible sendbook **Replaces TadukooBible.givebook **Default: op *Added TadukooBible.book.get **Allows use of /bible getbook **Replaces TadukooBible.getbook **Default: true *Added TadukooBible.verse.read **Allows use of /bible book # # translation. **Default: true *Added TadukooBible.verse.random **Allows use of /bible random. **Replaces TadukooBible.random. **Default: true *Added TadukooBible.verse.announceget **Allows you to receive broadcasts from /bible announce. **Default: true **Replaces TadukooBible.announceget *Added TadukooBible.info.help **Allows use of /bible info and /bible help. **Replaces TadukooBible.help and TadukooBible.info. *Added TadukooBible.info.book **Allows use of /bible books **Replaces TadukooBible.books *Added TadukooBible.info.translation **Allows use of /bible translations **Replaces TadukooBible.translations *Added TadukooBible.op.config **Allows use of /bible config **Replaces TadukooBible.config *Added TadukooBible.op.announce **Allows use of /bible announce **Replaces TadukooBible.announce *Added TadukooBible.* **Gives all permissions. **Gives use, verse.*, book.*, info.*, and op.* *Added TadukooBible.verse.* **Gives all verse permissions. **Gives verse.read, previous, next, last, random, and announceget *Added TadukooBible.book.* **Gives all book permissions. **Gives book.get and send *Added TadukooBible.info.* **Gives all info permissions. **Gives info.help, book, and translation. *Added TadukooBible.op.* **Gives all op permissions. **Gives op.config and announce. *Removed TadukooBible.givebook **Replaced by TadukooBible.book.send *Removed TadukooBible.getbook **Replaced by TadukooBible.book.get *Removed TadukooBible.random **Replaced by TadukooBible.verse.random *Removed TadukooBible.announceget **Replaced by TadukooBible.verse.announceget *Removed TadukooBible.info **Replaced by TadukooBible.info.help *Removed TadukooBible.help **Replaced by TadukooBible.info.help *Removed TadukooBible.books **Replaced by TadukooBible.info.book *Removed TadukooBible.translations **Replaced by TadukooBible.info.translation *Removed TadukooBible.config **Replaced by TadukooBible.op.config *Removed TadukooBible.announce **Replaced by TadukooBible.op.announce Other Changes *Moved commands to separate classes for easier changes in the future. *Using the "read" command (/bible book chapter verse translation) or /bible getbook now saves a record of last verse/book read (if PlayerRecords = true in the config.yml). *There is now an Enum for translations in preparation for future translations. */bible getbook previous|next|last now uses EnumCmds to check aliases. */bible getbook and /bible givebook now use EnumBooks to check for book names or aliases. *MainCommandExecutor's tranCheck method now uses EnumTrans. *MainCommandExecutor now handles common methods while command classes handle command-specific methods. *Info, Lim, #, and info are now in code instead of in config files. *Added EnumHelp for use with /bible help Beta 0.2 (July 19, 2014) *Added John. *Moved Enums to a separate package. *Moved PermissionsChecker to Commands package. *Improved some commands and fixed bugs found or created during development of version. Category:Tadukoo Bible Plugin